


Above the Clouds

by dragonmon12345



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmon12345/pseuds/dragonmon12345
Summary: just a poem I made. It was a project for school, so if it sucks, sorry.





	

Above the Clouds

Up in the sky, surrounded by dreams,

the water waves as its surface gleams..

Atop a black beautiful beast

we soar from west to east..

Fluffy, sheep white surrounds,

and the sky's blue has no bounds.

When on the ground, where I am stuck

and my heart is full of dirty muck,

I look for the friend that changed my life

and ended my horrible, endless strife.

Above the clouds, the sun so bright,

my heart races faster than the speed of light.

The ground is my anger, the pain of being different,

but up above, the sadness is of my imagination, a figment.

My peoples' beliefs of dragons are amiss

because they are actually better than this.

It's not their fault they were enslaved

or forced into a fiery grave.

One day I hope that they will see what's right.

If they don't, I fear, they will fall deeper into their plight.

But for now, my mind will wander as I fly on my friend.

He gave me a purpose when my life took a bad bend.

We go where no one goes, above a cloud.

Of my dragon friend, I am most proud.


End file.
